kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Beat Riders' Great Gathering
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis The Inves are invading, Kouta's sister takes shelter, and Kouta patrols with the others. Trying to get the Golden Fruit, Ryoma reveals Project Ark to the world, which erupts into chaos. Then, without help from the Japanese government or Yggdrasill, Kouta and the other Riders lend a hand to the people left behind. Plot Kouta looks for Akira at their apartment but she has already left to look for shelter. On the way, she finds a lost child and takes him with her to safety when a Lion Inves attacks. Meanwhile, the main leaders of the Yggdrasill Corporation argue between themselves about the latest developments until Ryoma contacts them. When the leaders refuse to comply with his plan to join forces in order to claim the Forbidden Fruit, Ryoma leaks to the public the truth about Project Ark, causing worldwide commotion. At Team Gaim's base, Kouta and the other Armored Riders discuss the situation looking for a solution, but Yoko explains that the JSDF have instructions to keep the Inves confined into Zawame City, and not to enter the town to confront them. The Riders then decide to split up and fight the Inves themselves, and Yoko distributes some communication devices to keep themselves in touch before they leave. At the Yggdrasill Tower, Redyue expresses its intent to have Mitsuzane rule over mankind as its proxy as the Over Lord only wants to enjoy the powers of the Forbidden Fruit, but Mitsuzane reminds it that Kouta is still a liability and Redyue instructs its subordinate Dyudyuonshu to assist him. Taking a break from the battle against the Inves, Kouta and Mai pay a visit to Drupers, which is still open despite the current situation, where Bando makes some food for them. During the meal, Kouta claims that he is not hungry due to the Sengoku Driver and he claims that the food tastes weird. Before he can explain further, Yoko calls him seeking assistance. Once Kouta meets her, she asks him what he intends to do should he claim the Forbidden Fruit and warns him that to do so he must defeat all others who are fighting to obtain it, including Kaito. The two are then attacked by Dyudyuonshu and transform into Marika and Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms to confront it. Marika is defeated and Gaim pursues the Over Lord, transforming into Kachidoki Arms, only to be ambushed by Zangetsu Shin. Still confused as to why Takatora is attacking him, Gaim only defends himself against Zangetsu Shin without fighting back until Bravo joins the fight and realizes that the Zangetsu Shin he is fighting is not Takatora at all. Now cleared of all doubts, Gaim transforms into Kiwami Arms and turns the tides of the battle, destroying Dyudyuonshu with an Ichigo Power charged blast from the DJ Gun, which Zangetsu Shin avoids by using Dyudyuonshu as a shield. Exhausted after running away, Mitsuzane claims that no matter how much stronger Kouta may become, he will eventually take advantage of his naïveté to defeat him for good. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Old Man: *Boy: *Yggdrasill Member: , , *TV Announcer: , , Suit Actor *''to be added'' Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami, Ichigo (in DJ Gun) **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Bravo: ***Durian **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Mango Punisher, Kagematsu, Kagematsu Shin, Sonic Arrow, Melon Defender, Donkachi, Daidaimaru, Musou Saber, DJ Gun Errors *When Gaim turns the Kiwami Lockseed to summon the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, the Kachidoki Lockseed is shown to be unlocked. *In Chinese culture, 呉島 should be pronounced Wú Dǎo instead of Kureshima. **It is possible that the Chinese leader of Yggdrasill pronounced it as Kureshima in order to avoid confusion amongst Japanese viewers. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Viewership': 4.7% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection:' **''''Kamen Rider: Zangetsu Shin **Lockseeds: LS-09 Budou, LS-10 Suika, LS-13 Kiwi, ELS-04 Melon Energy, LV-02 Rose Attacker *This episode begins the Forbidden Fruit Saga, the fifth and final story arc of the series. *This is the first closing screen where Mitsuzane is represented by the Zangetsu Shin background rather than Ryugen's as he usually is. However, the closing screen also includes his Ryugen Lockseeds as well. **This is also the first time Zangetsu Shin's closing screen being used since the beginning of the Yggdrasill Saga. *First appearance of the Kagematsu Shin, the Kurokage Shin version of the Kagematsu. Its almost hard to see it once and mistake it for the normal Kagematsu though. This might be an indication that Kurokage Shin won't be movie exclusive or, at the very least, his powers exist in the main universe. **It is also the only time Gaim summons the normal version of the Kagematsu. **It is also the first time Gaim summons the Mango Punisher, the Kagematsu Shin, the Sonic Arrow and the Donkachi. *This is the first episode to have multiple languages (English, Chinese, Russian, and Japanese) since a few episodes of ''Kamen Rider 555 that featured Mr. J. **Even when the Yggdrasill executives are speaking in different languages, they seem to understand each other, including Japanese. *This is the first time Gaim changes from Jimber Lemon Arms to Kachidoki Arms. *This episode marks the first time a Rider uses two Sonic Arrows at once. Technically, a Rider cannot be equipped with two Sonic Arrows. However, as Kiwami Arms, Gaim is not equipped with them, meaning he can summon as many as he wants. *Gaku Sano's (Kouta Kazuraba) 22nd birthday and KANON's (Chucky) 17th birthday, falling on April 3rd and April 10th 2014 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203809_2163.html *While Kouta and Mai enjoying the curry rice at Droopers, he complained to Bandou that his curry rice is 'tasteless'. **This indicates the early stage of Kouta's assimilation into Overlords' power, similar to how Eiji Hino loses his sense of taste during his early stage of becoming Eiji Greeed back in Kamen Rider OOO. *In the Blu-ray version of this episode, the map of Zawame has been altered in order to avoid a potential lawsuit from DC Comics or Warner Bros. due to its resemblance to Gotham City. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Beat Riders' Great Gathering, The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection, Mitchy's Ark and Brothers' End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08899-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 9, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 09.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External Links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「ビートライダーズ大集結！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「ビートライダーズ大集結！」 References